


Wrong place at the wrong time

by Cryzice



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Alpha Dick Grayson, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Babies, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Gen, M/M, Mpreg, Nurse!Jason Todd, Omega Jason Todd, Omega Verse, nurse!jason
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 05:03:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20040373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cryzice/pseuds/Cryzice
Summary: Jason works as a nurse at Leslie's clinic. Dick is the vigilante Nightwing. After having sex under the effects of sex pollen, Jason ends up pregnant.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My second entry for omega Jason Todd week, Day Two (Tuesday, 30th of July): Pretending to be a different presentation | Sex pollen (something forces people into heat or rut)/surprise heat or rut | Pregnancy (difficult or easy). This has both sex pollen and pregnancy.
> 
> For this fic, I actually specifically wanted to write the scene where Jason tells Dick that he is pregnant and then I sort of worked backwards. There is more, but I decided to put in the second chapter because it's kind of a mess and I might decide to re-write it and post that as a third chapter.

It was bad luck. The wrong place at the wrong time. And now they all had to pay the consequences.

Things started out fairly normal: Poison Ivy was mad about some project that would kill a lot of forest life and force countless animals to migrate and resolved to "scare" the businessman who came up with the idea. That is where normal went out the window.

The previous week, some random wanna-be had somehow managed to mass-produce Ivy's sex pollen (the why was never answered) and used it on the Batfamily when they showed up to stop her. Fortunately, it was a sex pollen they had already experienced - if that is the right word- and had the necessary antidote.

Unfortunately, they used up all the antidote, so when Ivy (weirdly coincidentally, as if she somehow knew that they didn't have more antidote and it would therefore be the most annoying toxin) used the sex pollen again, the bats had to at the top of their game to dodge.

Sadly, Stephanie - Spoiler, Jason's mind supplies - somehow managed to trip on a random piece of rock. As a beta, she would not have been too badly affected.

Annoyingly, Dick - Nightwing-, who as the batfamily's second alpha feels responsible for protecting the "kids", reacted to the threat by stupidly throwing himself in front of Steph, thereby getting a whole face full of sex pollen, and since the Nightwing get up is the worst protected of them all -because Dick wants to be as flexible as possible and so his suit has to be as thin as possible-, his body had no other choice than to start Dick's rut early.

Now, compared to an omega's heat, an alpha's rut is generally speaking not too bad. It's uncomfortable and awkward -or so they say. Jason has no idea, because he is an omega and so has no experience with ruts-, but it is manageable.

Unfortunately, with that much sex pollen in his system, Dick would have been in an extremely painful and potentially deadly situation.

As is the custom, all the bats have a system for these kind of situations. (And if Jason thinks that it is bizarre that they even have a system for getting doused with sex pollen, he keeps it to himself. Some things are just not worth it.)

Unfortunately - and now it doesn't feel like a coincidence anymore -, none of the people on Dick's approved list was in town or available. Roy was in space, Kori was with Roy in space, and Barbara, who is still technically on the list despite actually being a beta, was busy with some people smugglers that meant she was out of Gotham for the weekend.

No one except for Jason, who is actually a sort of last resort, since he isn't actually a vigilante (and thank god for that, he would probably have gone crazy with all the bull they have to deal with and killed someone), but rather one of Leslie's nurses and probably the only one of Leslie's nurses who knows the Bats' secret identities because of a past case when Batman had to have a life-saving operation and Jason was the only nurse available to help.

Because of that, his status as an omega, and possibly the fact that he might have been an (alleged) prostitute for a while, he has made the list of people the Bats trust enough to call in for a last resort booty call. 

So Jason was called to the manor, escorted to a room far away from the rest of the house by the ever pragmatic Alfred the Butler - who is Jason's absolute favorite of all the bats, no matter how much Dick proclaims to anyone that will listen that he is Jason's favorite -, and got down to the dirty bit.

Jason didn't exactly have any complaints about the situation per say - Dick is stupidly attractive, and stupidly nice, and stupidly perfect, and Jason may have a bit of a crush, and they may have gone out on a date or two when the world wasn't ending, but their schedules weren't exactly compatible in between saving the world and Jason's shifts at the clinic. 

And then Jason didn't think anymore of it -except for maybe a daydream or two or eleven-, until 2 months later when he came down with what he thought could possibly be the flue, but turned out to be something else entirely, something much more concerning.

Pregnant.

He's pregnant.

23 years old, works as a nurse at Gotham's local vigilante clinic, and pregnant with the kid of one of the most famous vigilantes in the world.

Leslie is going to kill him.

No, she's going to congratulate him. _Bruce Wayne_ is going to kill him, if the demon spawn doesn't find him first.

* * *

By the time Jason arrives at the cafe he asked Dick to meet him in, Dick is already waiting inside with a cup of boiling hot coffee and a napkin with a phone number and name written in bright pink lipstick.

Had they been dating seriously, Jason would probably have been a little mad, but as it is, he is just faintly amused that Dick can be so damn popular even on one of his day's off. For all that Dick is attractive, he is still not the most alpha-like alpha and most people still guess he is an omega before alpha.

Jason has the opposite reaction. Very few would guess that he is an beta, much less an omega.

Interestingly enough, no one seems to agree on whether Nightwing is an omega or an alpha. He has the presence of an alpha and acts like an alpha, but then he consoles a lost kid and suddenly half of Gotham swears that he has to be an omega. Jason still teases Dick by asking if he has lost his knot and become an omega over night.

Dick smiles brightly when Jason sits down in front of him, tugging off his Nightwing blue - a gift from Leslie, who constantly teases him about his crush on Dick- scarf with one hand and opening his leather jacket with the other. 

“Hey,” Dick says, and it is an embarrassing that so little can make Jason’s stomach do flips. “How are you? Had any visits from any local vigilantes this week yet?”

“Hey yourself,” Jason says. “You know, the usual. Some cuts and bruises. Robin got a longer cut along his arm, but it probably won’t leave a scar. Spoiler needed some stitches on her forehead, but nothing serious. You, on the other hand, look like you haven’t slept in two weeks. Your boss busting your ass off again?”

Officially, Dick has one job. Unofficially, he has like half a dozen: his every day job as a police offer; daily patrols as Nightwing; member of the Titans; extra mum for his siblings when Wayne is being broody. That kind of workload means very few hours of sleep, and Dick needs as many as he can possibly get.

Sadly, there aren’t enough hours in the day to let Dick catch up on some much needed sleep. With a kid, he will get even less hours.

And Dick would insist on doing his bit of childrearing, because A) he is a good man, B) he loves kids and C) he would love his own kid. Jason isn’t the kind of omega that thinks it is the omegas role to care for the kid, nor Dick that kind of alpha, but even Dick only has so much energy, and in his profession, both as a police offer and vigilante, being tired could be fatal.

It’s a big commitment, raising a kid.

Dick laughs. “Oh, yeah, most defiantly. The price of being a rookie cop, you know. But I wouldn’t know what to do without it.”

Jason rolls his eyes. “Good to know that you are still a workaholic. And your leg? Does it still hurt?”

Shortly before Ivy’s sex pollen, Dick did something to his leg, again, and went to Leslie for slightly stronger than normal painkillers. Since Dick doesn’t live in Gotham, it has fallen to Jason to make sure that he doesn't overwork his leg, again.

This time, Dick winces, moving one hand to briefly massage his knee before realizing what he has done and purposely putting it on the table. “Better,” he says, but it is obviously a lie and they both know it. “It hurts less in the morning if I massage it a bit before going to bed.”

When Jason first found out that Dick’s leg hurts regularly, he made sure to teach Dick how to massage the knee to make it less stiff in the morning. Dick found it so useful that he has started doing it as part of his bedtime ritual.

Still, there is only so much a bit of massage can do. With anyone else, Jason would advise at least two weeks of rest, if not more based on how severe the damage is, but Dick insists that he has to go on patrol.

Jason hates that he finds Dick’s stubbornness attractive. He shouldn’t, but Dick really is like no one else.

“I sure hope so, I don’t just teach anyone massage, you know,” Jason manages to get out. “Leslie wants you to come by if you have time later this week for another examination.”

Dick smiles, and it’s like the sun coming out of the clouds, it’s so bright. “I know, Jay, and I’m grateful for your help. It really does hurt less.”

Jason refrains from rolling his eyes, but only barely. “Yeah, yeah, I believe you, wonder boy,” he says sarcastically. “Let me know if anything changes, okay? Don’t wait a week before coming in this time, idiot.”

Because that is a thing as well. Dick will try to put off vising the clinic for as long as possible even when he is in pain, because he doesn’t want his siblings to worry. Last time, Jason had to go all the way to Dick’s apartment after Dick had to cancel one of their few dates because his leg hurt real badly. Turned out that the leg was just overworked, but it could have been much worse.

“I learnt my lesson last time, don’t worry,” Dick says with a laugh. “It was embarrassing enough that you had to go all the way to Bludhaven to help me get out of bed, trust me.”

“Then don’t overdo. Get some time off, watch a movie or read a book. Take your brother to the zoo.”

“Oh, so that’s why you asked me to come here, so that I will take Damian to the zoo,” Dick says with a laugh. “I knew you like Damian, and now I have proof.”

Jason can’t laugh now that Dick has brought it up. He could fake a laugh and say that is exactly why, or he can be honest with Dick and make possibly one of the most important decisions of his life.

By now, Dick has noticed that Jason isn’t laughing. “Jason, is everything okay? Did Damian say something again?”

Jason has to quickly hide his hands underneath the table, pressing them together to stop them from shaking so badly. “No, everything’s great. Damian hasn’t actually insulted me yet this week. I think it’s a new record. But um… do you remember the last with Ivy?”

Dick blinks in surprise. “Yeah, what about it? Did something happen? Did I do something?”

It’s really, really cute that Dick is so worried – almost cute enough that Jason forgets to be worried, but only almost.

Unexpectedly, Jason really wished he had some alcohol, but he hasn’t had any since he started starting nursing. Nurses need steady, sure hands to not kill someone, and that meant Jason had to stop drinking. Right now, he could go for some shots of almost anything.

“No, you didn’t do anything, but… something did happen,” Jason finally gets out. “I’m pregnant.”

Dick, up until now worried that he had done something bad, suddenly goes really still. “Are you sure? One hundred percent?”

Jason bites his lips hard enough to taste blood. “One hundred percent sure,” he almost whispers. “I thought you should know. I know it wasn’t exactly a part of the plan, and we haven’t actually gone out on more than a few dates, but I wanted to tell you before anyone else.”

Dick stares down at the table, lost in his thoughts. Jason feels his stomach sinking, and it hurts to think that maybe Dick doesn’t want this, a baby, now. Dick is probably waiting for the perfect omega girl to propose to and marry and buy a house with and have kids with.

It hasn’t really sunk in yet that Jason actually, sort of wants to have this baby. He’s still young and fertile, but he hasn’t exactly been in a lot of relationships. He’s had sex, but not a lot of people are interested in Jason, who isn’t exactly the omega-like omega. Dick seemed really interested, and Jason can grudgingly admit that he thought Dick was serious.

But an unplanned baby can change a lot of things. Jason should know – he was one.

Just as Jason decides that the best thing would be to leave before Dick can say that he doesn’t want the baby, though, Dick surprises him.

“Do you want to keep it?” he asks, with an edge of vulnerability he usually doesn’t show.

Jason licks his lips to get some time before he answers. “I haven’t decided yet, but I think so, yeah,” he says. “It’s kind of a big commitment, you know? I want to be absolutely sure before I make up my mind. Do you want a baby? This baby?”

This time, Dick is the one who licks his lips. “You’re right, it is a big commitment. There would have to be a lot of changes, for one. But I think I do. Want this baby, I mean. Is that okay?”

Dick has this hesitant look on his face as if he thinks Jason will say no. It hurts something inside Jason, that Dick thinks Jason doesn’t want this baby.

Granted, Jason worried that _Dick_ wasn’t going to want the baby, so maybe it’s logical that Dick would think the same thing and Jason is just a hypocrite, but he has never claimed to be the most logical person.

Jason has to swallow down the urge to start crying, but his voice still sounds thicker than normal when he says,”yeah, that’s okay”.


	2. Chapter 2

Despite Jason being clear that he hasn’t made up his mind yet – and Dick specifically saying that it is okay-, it doesn’t take a long time for everyone to suddenly know.

Leslie stops him in the middle of his shift to give him an apple and tell him to be extra careful.

Alfred, the Wayne’s personal butler, gives him a basket of baked bread the next time one of the bats get hurt and insists that Jason takes it. It’s all really delicious, and Jason feels really guilty that he still hasn’t actually made up his mind, but he was very clear with Dick. It’s not his fault that the others don’t understand that.

Stephanie and Cass show up at the clinic one day in normal street clothes and “kidnap” Jason to the movies, where they watch a really sappy, unrealistic romance movie full of all the omega stereotypes and then make fun of it over a pizza.

Uncharacteristically, Stephanie becomes really serious and tells Jason about the baby she had and then gave up for adoptions, explaining that she understands that it is a really hard decision, but also that sometimes it just isn’t the right time to have a baby, then asks if they would consider naming the baby after her if they do end up keeping it.

Cass doesn’t really say much, except that it is ultimately Jason’s choice whatever he decides and offers to be the “cool aunt”.

Kate Kane, Bruce Wayne’s cousin and Batwoman, stops by to say that they would have a really cute baby.

Jason even gets sent flowers from some “Slade Wilson” with a congratulation card. When Jason shows them to Dick, he goes really red and throws them away “before B can see them and get all territorial”.

Roy sends a miniature version of his hat and a really tiny set of harmless arrows and bow in red. Kori sends some weird kind of protection bracelet from space, which is more than Jason thought she would send, considering how her and Dick’s relationship ended.

Unfortunately, that is where all the happy congratulations come to an end.

Tim comes in one day looking really nervous and stammers out a congratulation, then asks if they have discussed schools already, which is a very long jump into the future. Hesitantly, Tim offers to babysit with Stephanie if Jason ever gets tired or Dick is away.

While not exactly overjoyed about the news, Tim is nonetheless supportive – pretty understanding considering how his parents neglected him, and they weren’t heroes, just two normal rich white persons. With some coaxing, Jason manages to get out that Tim is worried that they won’t have the time to properly spend time with the baby, which is somehow both weirdly sweet and vaguely insulting.

Damian, on the other hand, is not the happiest person.

When Damian first entered the family, Jason was not the most welcoming. Damian was an arrogant, violent bastard who hurt Tim almost every single day, either physically or emotionally. Jason was not impressed with the way Damian acted like he was somehow worth more than Tim just because he happened to be Wayne’s biological son.

When Dick suggested giving Robin to Damian during the time Wayne was “gone”, Jason was very clear that he personally thought it was a bastard move and would hurt Tim a lot. When Dick did it anyway, Jason had a very long talk with Tim and stated that Damian couldn’t take what made Tim Robin away, no matter what he did, then went off to scream at Dick about what an asshole he was.

Lately, though, they have grown a bit closer, at about the pace a glacier melts. Damian has actually cooled down a lot since he first came and has grown up, especially once he became friends with the Kent kid, but there are still a lot of unresolved issues that Jason isn’t going to touch _ever_.

Honestly, he kind of expected that Damian wouldn’t be very happy about the baby. Dick is pretty much his extra dad since Wayne isn’t the touchy-friendliest and they spent a lot of time together as Batman and Robin, and a baby would probably take up a lot of Dick’s time that Damian would like to monopolize.

So when Damian states that if Jason decides to go through with having the baby, Damian is willing to teach the baby self-defense and provide “intellectual conversation”, whatever that means, Jason is pleasantly surprised. Until Damian says that he is also willing to, once the baby is old enough, accept him or her as Damian’s Robin when he becomes Batman, which is just _no, over his dead body. _

Barbara Gordon, Dick’s ex-girlfriend, super-awesome ex-Batgirl, beta and computer genius Oracle, calls to say congratulation and admits that she was jealous at first, because she had always assumed she would probably end up marrying Dick one day, but then realized that their relationship is better off not being romantic in nature.

Jason can understand where she comes from, but it is still somewhat painful to hear that she automatically assumed she would end marrying Dick one day.

In all, most are happy about the baby, or at least supportive, and then there is Wayne.

To say their relationship is complicated is to oversimplify things. Jason doesn’t agree with much of what Wayne does as Batman, because ultimately it hurts the poor the most of all. Wayne points to all the programs he has for the homeless and those who can’t find jobs, but that is still only a small portion of those who need help.

Actually, Jason himself got help from some of Wayne’s programs, such as schooling and funds for nursing school, but he was hell-bent on becoming more than his parents and not everyone has his kind of luck.

Add in that Jason doesn’t believe in allowing kids to go out into the street and fight crime, even in heavily fortified suits, and they can barely talk to each other without starting to fight.

So when Wayne shows up at the clinic in one of his fancy suits that cost more money than Jason can earn in a whole year, Jason’s first response is to groan really loudly and try to hide in the back. Unfortunately, Leslie finds him and drags him out to speak to Wayne.

“Jason, it’s good to see you again,” Wayne says. “I hoped we could have a moment for a chat, if you’re free.”

Jason wants to say no, I’m busy right now, but Leslie gives him one of her Looks, and the last time Jason went against Leslie, he ended up assigned to the morning shift and being responsible for clearing all the supplies for the next month. It was not fun.

“Of course,” Jason says, with the outmost reluctance. “We can borrow Leslie’s office.”

Leslie gives him another Look, but she doesn’t say they can’t, so Jason leads Wayne to Leslie’s private office, the only place that has some kind of privacy. All the nurses know not to bother Leslie when she is in her office unless it is an absolute emergency or a Bat-emergency.

It’s also the only place with a real lockable door and a window that leads to a fire-escape, which is very convenient when facing a potentially angry Batman, or pretty much any Batman.

“Can I get you something to drink, Mr Wayne?” Jason asks, because he does still have some limited manners and it’s important to keep up the pretense that they don’t know each other. Arguably, that pretense has gone out the window a long time ago, since Wayne calls him Jason instead of Mr Todd, but semantics.

Wayne shakes his head. “No, thank you. I already had coffee before I came.” Wayne lifts up an empty Starbucks coffee mug adorned with Superman on it. By the way Wayne glares at the cartoon Superman, Jason would say that Wayne is not a big of the way Starbucks uses the world’s heroes to sell products.

Or maybe it is because it is a Superman cartoon instead of a Batman.

“What can I do for you, Mr Wayne?” Jason prompts. “I imagine it has something to do with your oldest son.”

To Wayne’s credit, he does look vaguely uncomfortable, but Jason isn’t exactly known for being the most tactile person around the block. “Yes, I suppose you could say that. He asked Alfred for advice on the best way to tell me I might be becoming a grandfather.”

So that’s how everyone knew. It’s really pathetic how cute Jason thinks that is.

“I haven’t made up my mind,” Jason admits. “It’s a big decision, and I want to be the best possible parent I can be. Having a busy job isn’t reason enough to be an absent parent, but I also know that Dick does a lot of good and sometimes that means he has to leave for long periods of time.”

If that is also a small dig at Wayne, who does leave his kids for long periods of time to be Batman in space, that is a mere coincident.

It does make Wayne look a bit ashamed of himself. “That is very admirable, I think,” he says carefully. “If Gotham had more parents who thought like that, it would be a better place.”

Jason doesn’t exactly have anything to say to that. His adoptive mother loved him, but ultimately she loved the drugs that lead to her death more. His real, biological mother practically dumped him on Willis, and he wasn’t exactly the warmest guy.

“Dick almost mentioned that you haven’t made up your mind,” Wayne continues. “I know we don’t agree on some points, but I hope that isn’t why you haven’t made up your mind.”

“It’s not. I respect your opinions and still think some of them are wrong, but our disagreements aren’t part of why I haven’t decided. Having a kid should be a difficult decision, because it has such a big impact on your life.”

Wayne has a smile on his face. “You know, when I first adopted Dick, I didn’t really know what I was getting into. I assumed things wouldn’t change, but things did change, and I am really grateful for those changes. I don’t know where I would be without Dick and the others. Kids really do change things for the better.”

Jason thinks of his parents, then of Leslie and the warmth she has always showed him, Selina who took a liking to his no nonsense attitude the first time Catwoman had to go to the clinic after helping Batman with a robbery not committed by her, and Alfred who considers Jason a sort-of grandson despite no real bonds between them. “Yeah, they sure do.”

The day after Bruce’s visit, Jason asks Dick to meet him at the same café where Jason told Dick he was pregnant. Dick just so happens to be in Gotham for the time, or so the grapevine (aka Tim) says, so they just decide on a time.

In a way, it’s similar to last time, in that Dick Is there before Jason and has already ordered coffee. Jason also wears the same scarf – because it’s his favorite, not because it is Nightwing blue, even though Jason made sure to wear it instead of his normal red scarf- and his leather jacket.

On the other hand, Jason doesn’t wait for Dick to say hello this time.

“I’m keeping the baby,” he says without waiting, privately scared that he might not have had the courage to say it if he had to wait. “I’ve made up my mind.”

Dick is surprised, judging to his silence, but his voice doesn't shake or wobble. “I don’t want to presume anything, but I thought about it a lot, “Dick says, licking his lips distractedly. “Would you be against living with me in Bludhaven? Not like a couple, but just so we can all be together.”

Jason hasn’t actually thought about it before, but now that he is, he’s not entirely against it. Bludhaven is a pretty shitty city, but it’s only forty minutes away from Gotham, and he would get to raise the kid with Dick. Yeah, they’re not actually seriously romantically involved, but he wouldn’t be against it.

And it feels right, somehow. To sleep close to Dick, if not actually next to him, to be able to help him if he gets injured, to get up in the morning to Dick’s tired (adorable) face and their kid, to share all the precious small moments with Dick, to know that Dick has his back at all time.

Still, he doesn’t want to seem too happy. It’s just too damn bad that he can’t stop himself from smiling. “I don’t mind,” he says honestly, and it’s worth it just to see that smile on Dick’s face.

Of course things aren’t so easy that it’s a matter of just deciding to move in together. Jason has to let his apartment owner know and then put all things in boxes, but with all the bat-kids coming over to help him, it is by far the easiest part. Then everything has to be transported all the way to Bludhaven and Dick’s apartment, which isn’t actually meant for two persons and a kid, so they have to look for a more suitable apartment that they can both agree on.

For one thing, Jason insists that they need a real kitchen, not just a refrigerator for milk and take-out and cupboards for cereal like Dick had, but a real kitchen where Jason can cook actual meals for them.

When Jason told Alfred about their kitchen the next time they met, Alfred looked like he wanted to cry.

Dick insisted on a guest room for his siblings to use whenever they came to visit, but secretly Jason is convinced that it’s in case they have another kid in the future, and that’s fine with him. The bats are notorious for always planning ahead, and it makes sense, just in case.

By the time Jason is eight months pregnant, they have adjusted to living in their new apartment – and it always gives Jason a pleasant feeling to say their apartment -, Jason had adjusted to the commute to and from Gotham, and they share a bed most nights.

One night, Dick just came back from one of his patrols with a cut on his back and a depressed scent. When Dick asked if they could sleep in the same bed, Jason said yes, and he hasn’t regretted it. Dick seems to sleep better, and that has convinced Jason that it is a good thing.

When Jason goes into labor, it is an early spring morning. Dick hasn’t left for work yet, so when Jason feels his water break and drip down his leg disgustingly, there’s no question whether or not Dick will go with him to the hospital.

During the hours that Jason has to wait to push, the entire Batfamily trickles in. Alfred, Damian and Bruce arrive first, then Stephanie and Cass, then Tim with the help of Conner, then Kate, and eventually Leslie and Selina.

For Jason, it feels like more like days than hours before he can finally start pushing, and then like hours before the baby actually arrives. It’s a boy, the most adorable baby boy Jason has ever seen, and who cares if he is a bit biased? It’s his kid, he’s allowed to say it if he wants to.

And then the doctor tells him there is another baby, and all hell breaks loose.

Granted, they hadn’t actually bothered to get an ultrasound scan, but Jason kind of thought he would have been able to tell if they were going to have twins. Apparently, the twins took turns moving and that’s why he failed to notice that there were two of them.

The second time, it feels like it only takes minutes, and then there’s two the cutest babies ever.

Dick actually starts to cry; Jason does too, but he will deny it forever.

Amazingly, Bruce also sheds a few tears. Alfred, standing right behind Bruce, hands Bruce a handkerchief and tells him to blow his nose. Stephanie snorts, and within seconds, everyone is laughing.

They name the oldest twin Thomas after Bruce’s father, with Damian’s blessing, and the younger twin John after Dick’s father.


End file.
